DE-OS No. 30 24 109 describes a gas intake or exhaust valve for an internal combustion engine which is pushed by a spring system into its open and closed positions and held in the corresponding position by excitation of a solenoid.
Due to the high holding force to be applied by the solenoid, the current source required for the solenoids must supply a relatively high current. In particular, the capture current is relatively high, whereas the gas intake or exhaust valve may be held after capture by relatively low current levels.
There is thus a need in the art for improved solenoid power and control circuits.